Miroku in Love
by ryoko049
Summary: While walking in the hills one day, Miroku comes across a beautiful girl and falls instantly in love. But does she have a darker side?Only one person knows... R
1. Default Chapter

Miroku in Love~  
  
Chapter One~ Beauty  
  
  
  
It was so peaceful out here in these hills. Miroku stops and looks around, taking in every little detail of the area. The birds chirping,   
  
the rabbits running in and out of thier holes, even the sound of waterfalls in the distance. He sighs and continues on his walk. I   
  
remember these hills from when I was a child, he thinks. Everything is just the way it was twenty years ago. Even the-  
  
He stopped suddenly as he heard her. A beautiful song was coming from over the next hill. He ran to the top and looked down at the young girl  
  
down below.She was eighteen, maybe nineteen. She had long black hair that sparkeled and shined as the sun ran through it. Her light   
  
brown eyes were facing downward as she looked at her feet resting in the small pond in front of her. She looked like any other girl he   
  
had ever seen, but there was something oddly enchanting about her.   
  
As if sensing his prescence, the girl looked up at Miroku. She smiled.  
  
"Hello. What brings you all the way out here?" Her vioce was soft and calm.  
  
"My name is Miroku. And I'm just taking some time out to enjoy the fresh air."  
  
She smiled at that. "I am Ryoko. Would you care to join me? The water is very pleasant."  
  
Miroku took her offer and went to sit beside of her.Ryoko turned her attention back to the fish swimming around her feet  
  
He looked at her face.  
  
She looked up from and sent him a questioning look. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No." Miroku answered." You are very beautiful." she looked away." Would you carry my son?"  
  
Ryoko laughed. " You are a fool, Miroku." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry to leave you, but my brother will be  
  
worried."  
  
Miroku sat and watched her until she was no longer visible. He sighed and laid down in the grass to watched the sunset. He   
  
thought about the beautiful Ryoko and wondered if he'd ever see her again. 


	2. Something Special

Miroku in Love~   
  
Chapter 2~Something special  
  
I looked around for Byakko. He was nowhere to be found. I felt a wave of fear travel over me. My older brother was always my gaurdian and now that he wasn't here I felt unprotected.  
  
"Byakko...?" I whimpered. I wander around during the day but I am usually back before dark and my brother is always there waiting for me. I felt vulnerable standing here in this darkness.   
  
"Ryoko? Are you okay?" Byakko touched my shoulder. I screamed as I woke from the dream. I stared up into the face of my older brother, Byakko. His face, usually alive with humor, was full of concern.   
  
I sat up and let out a deep breath. "I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure? You were yelling and rolling around in your sleep. And you're drenched in sweat." he said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Was I really rolling around and screaming? I wondered. I felt of my face and sure enough it was wet. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." I laid back down.  
  
Byakko's face relaxed. He laid down beside of me and put a protective arm around my waist. I fell asleep and had nothing but good dreams the rest of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a pleasant suprise, Lady Ryoko." Miroku smiled. Kagome and Sango looked up at the enchanting young girl standing before them.  
  
"Why, hello, Miroku!" I smiled back at him and glanced at his two companions; both female. "What are you doing in town?"  
  
"I got dragged along to do some shopping." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.  
  
"I'm here with my brother, Byakko, and his friend, Metrion."  
  
"Metrion? That's a name you don't hear everyday." one of the females spoke up.  
  
I looked at her and said, " Exactly. Who wants a name that you hear all the time? Plus, I thinks it's charming."  
  
The girl looked at me disdainfully and walked away to looked at some vegetables.   
  
The other girl stepped forward. She had on strange clothes. "Hello, my name is Kagome."  
  
I smiled pleasantly at her. " I am Ryoko.It is very nice to meet you."  
  
Miroku watched as a young man walked up beside of Ryoko. He had dark brown eyes and spiky black hair.  
  
"This is my brother, Byakko." the brother bowed.  
  
"We had better get going." Byakko told his sister. Ryoko waved and walked off with him.  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku. "So what's up with your new friend?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome gave him a 'yeah right' look. " She sure is something special, though, isn't she." He gazed dreamily at the sky as Kagome shook her head on annoyance. 


	3. Cats

Miroku in Love~   
  
Chapter Three~ Cats~  
  
"Miroku's got a WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend." Kagome retold him. She wispered,"And Sango doesn't look too happy about that."  
  
"I can't believe anyone would like a pervert monk like him." Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Well, obviously that girl does." Sango said hotly. Miroku walked up. He gave Sango a look over and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing!" Sango yelled at him. "Absolutally nothing! Why would anything be wrong? Nope, I'm just fine!"  
  
"I'll say so." Miroku muttered. He smiled as he looked at her.  
  
Sango stared at him coldly and walked away, into the forest.  
  
"I'll go after her." Kagome said and then walked off in search of Sango. Miroku sat down by Inuyasha.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a... friend. And I just happen to be interested in her." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Aww, you crazy monk!" Inuyasha said. "You're interested in every girl that you meet. How is this one any different?"  
  
"I think she likes me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him disappiontedly. "Haven't you learned by now, Miroku."  
  
Miroku looked away. They sat in silence until Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard screams.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked. "It's the girls!"   
  
Both of them jumped up and ran into the forest. They found the girls surrounded by two three large cats. The biggest was pink and yellow. The second largest was black and grey. And the smallest was red and green.  
  
"They're cat demons!" Miroku yelled. "Everyone get out of the way, I'm going to use my wind tunnel!"  
  
The smallest cat jumped forward and stared up at the group.  
  
"It can't be..." Inuyasha mumbled.   
  
"What?" Miroku looked at him. When he turned back the cat demon's were gone and the girl's had fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kagome and Sango were safely put away and asleep Miroku brought up the subject of what was said in the forest.  
  
"What were you saying in the forest?" he asked, siiting down around the fire that was made.   
  
"It was them. All three of them together..."  
  
"Who? Who were those demons?"  
  
"They were the Takahashi Cats. The children."  
  
"The Tak- Sugouroku and Yuna Takahashi's children?!" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha nodded somberly.  
  
"But I thought that the were dead. How can they be here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The Takahashi Cats, as the are more commonly known, are famous for destroying over fifteen villages in less than an hour.  
  
"But how are you sure that it's really them?"  
  
"Did you see the colorings and the sizes? That is how I know. That confirms their identity."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat quietly and watched the fire die. 


	4. Play Time!

Miroku In Love~  
  
A/N- I would like to say "Thanks!" to Metrion. And what's that about five seconds of fame? Readers are going to be seeing a bit more of you in future chapters. Be patient, my friend!  
  
Chapter Four~ Play Time!   
  
"Metrion," Byakko laughs, "Tell Ryoko about the time when Sesshomaru..."  
  
Ryoko wasn't paying much attention to her older brother and his friend. She was sitting, deep in thought, staring at the leaves rustling in the wind. Ryoko and Byakko's older sister had joined them shortly after the had left town yesterday. Orca was very beautiful. She had ear length black hair that shimmered like a thousand diamonds. And when the wind flowed through her hair, it was like watching the waves on the ocean. She had long, wide eyes that were always shining. Orca's face was short and oval, giving her a child-like look. When you looked at their elder sister it was like looking into the face of an angel. At the moment, Orca was sitting on one of the great oak tree's highest branches, watching everyone down below with her tawny eyes.  
  
"What is wrong, Ryoko?" Orca called down. Ryoko looked up at her and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Nothing, dear sister. What would make you think that there was something wrong?"  
  
Orca sighed. Ryoko listened to what Byakko and Metrion were saying.  
  
"And then I bought this beautiful red kimono!" Metrion declared. Byakko looked annoyed.  
  
"But, Metrion, every kimono you own is red!"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Then they laughed together.  
  
"Ryoko, come and sit with us." Byakko offered. She shook her head and laid down in the grass.   
  
Orca dropped down from her branch and pulled Ryoko up off the ground.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Ryoko screamed. Orca pushed her down the hill.Ryoko stumbled but didn't fall.  
  
"Go!" Orca yelled, "Go and clear your head!" The other two were staring at Orca in disbelief. She had never acted like this before.  
  
Ryoko walked slowly down the hill without a look back. She entered the forest and started to run as fast as she could, all the while, tears were running down her face. She ran until she tired. Her breath came out in gasps. She had a terrible pain in her side. There, under a small cherry blossom tree, she sat; her kness pulled up to her chest with her head laid on them while she cried.   
  
"Why me? Why am I cursed like this? " Ryoko cried out. "Why?"  
  
Ryoko raised her head as she heard footsteps coming near her. Out of the bushes came a little cat demon. It was white and had big, red eyes.  
  
"Why, hello there, little cutie. "she cooed. The cat walked up to her and laiad in her lap. It looked up at Ryoko with it's large red eyes. It was so adorable. Ryoko snuggled up to the cat and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Kilala?" Sango cried. She had looked everywhere but she couldn't find her little Kilala.  
  
"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Kagome reassured her. They continued to look for her.  
  
"I don't see what you two are worried about." Inuyasha declared. He sat below a tree, indian style, with his arms crossed. "Kilala's a demon. She'll be fine. So quit your worrying."  
  
Miroku stared off into space. He wasn't listening to the others.   
  
'I wonder if I'm ever going to see her again?' he thought. 'Ryoko's so sweet and kind and pretty. I really wish she would bear my son. But there's something more than that I want her to do. I want her to...I don't know what I want. This feeling inside of me is so strange. I just know that I want more from her than I do any other girl I've met. What is this feeling?'  
  
Miroku stood up. He walked away into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
He decide to camp in the woods tonight. He needed to be alone to sort out these feeling he was having. Miroku made a fire and sat down beside of it for warmth. While sitting, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko walked through the bushes. She was being guided by the moonlight amd had no particular destination. She could see a small fire up ahead so she slowed down and began to tiptoe towards it. What she saw made her catch her breath. There was Miroku. He was laying on his side by the dying fire. He was obviously asleep. Ryoko crept out and knelt beside of him. She smiled as she touch his cheek, feeling the warmth on her hand. He snored and she fell over, giggling. After she had regained control of herself she laid down beside of Miroku. That is where she slept the entire night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop it! Please stop!" Miroku choked out. When he had awaked he was suprised to look over and see the lovely Ryoko laying beside of him. She was staring at him with her light brown eyes. She had wispered a good morning to him. Now the girl was on top of him, tickling his sides. Miroku was jerking and rolling but she wouldn't get off.  
  
"No, I'll never stop!" Ryoko laughed and tickled him harder. He rolled her over until he was on top of her and pinned her wrists down with his hands.   
  
"Now, who's in charge. " Miroku smiled. Ryoko struggled against him but he was too heavy. She gave up the fight and her body settled.  
  
"You win, Miroku." she sighed in defeat. He smiled smugly and let her go. He shouldn't have been so stupid. The minute she was up, Ryoko tackled Miroku. They went flying to the ground and began rolling around, just playing around. When they were both too tired to move, the just layed still next to each other. Miroku looked over at Ryoko, who was trying to catch her breath, and smiled.  
  
"I win." he said shortly. Ryoko snorted. "And I now claim my prize."  
  
Ryoko looked at him strangly as Miroku leaned over, putting his face next to hers. He smiled and touched his lips to hers. 


End file.
